Charmed One Minute, Lost the Next
by JaspersPsychicPixie
Summary: After the sisters powers are stolen by a demon they decide to forget about the powers and move on, hoping that no one from their past, demon, human, or elder would find them.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Phoebe's POV:

I cam running into the living room when I heard a loud bang emanate from it. When I entered I was Paige fly into the wall opposite where I was standing. I looked into the room and saw a demon standing right in front of me and the demon hadn't realized that I had entered the room, and realized his presence in the house. I grabbed a vase from the table that was next to me and threw it at the demon. I looked around quickly for my sisters, as the demon turned toward me. Paige was getting up from her travel across the room, but Piper looked down and out for the count. Piper didn't look to be externally hurt, but that didn't mean she wasn't, or that she wasn't hurt at all. I looked back at the demon, but it was too late, I had taken to long to bring my gaze back to him and saw that there was an energy ball only a few inches from me. Before I could get out of the way the sizzling ball of energy hit me, square in the chest. I flew backwards, out of the room, and into the staircase. I quickly got up and looked at the demon. He wasn't looking at me and I realized too late that he was facing Paige, who was kneeling down checking on Piper, assuming I had the demon under control, and was getting ready o toss something at them. It resembled a potion vial and before I was able to stop him, or even take a step toward him, he tossed the vial at Piper and Paige. I starred on helplessly as god only knows what hit right smack bad in front of my two sisters. I screamed slightly and the smiling demon turned on me. Before I even knew what was happening a potion bottle shattered in front of me. I felt my legs give out under me and then my body connecting with the floor. Finally it was just nothing, darkness.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

Phoebe's POV:

I felt warmness coarse through my body and felt feeling return to every part of it in turn. Although even with feeling restored I still felt like something was missing, like some part of me was gone, similar to the day we lost Prue. My eyes slowly opened and I was confused as to where I was. I slowly got up working out the soreness in my body. I looked around, not comprehending where I was or how I had gotten there. I stumbled into the next room and spotted two lifeless-looking bodies heaped together on the floor. I starred at them for a minute before comprehension downed on me.

"Piper, Paige!" I said rushing over to them. I fell to my knees in front of them. "Piper, Paige, wake up," I said shaking them, tears forming in my eyes. All I could think of was Prue lying dead in the house. I was not about to loose my two sisters to a demon again. I shook them one last time, tears stating to leak from my eye. My eyes fell to my older sister, to my younger sister, to the floor.

I heard a groan coming from in front of me and looked back at them. They had both started to fidget on the ground. "Thank god," I said giving my sisters hugs, as them came back to consciousness and protested.

"Phoebe, get off, what's wrong with you?" Piper asked trying to shove me off.

"I was afraid I'd lost you two," I said to my sister, tears still flowing freely from my eyes.

"Lost us? We haven't gone anywhere Pheebs," Piper said confused.

"You don't remember the attack?" I said pulling away and looking into the yes of my two sisters who I had thought I'd lost just moments before.

"Attack?" Paige said confusion evident on her face.

I looked at Piper to see equal confusion on her face. Was I the only one who remembered the attack? I looked between the two and knew instantly that something was not right. I stood up and looked around. There where some ruined objects around the house, but I saw no evidence of the potions I remembered that had been thrown at us. I shook my head and looked back at my sisters. The look of confusion had been replaced by concern.

"Are you alright Phoebe?" Paige asked her voice full of concern.

"I'm not crazy Paige, we where attacked," I said with no doubt in my voice.

Piper and Paige exchanged looks. "Come on Phoebe, if we where attacked do you really think they would have just left us here. There has to be some other explanation," Piper said.

"Yea Phoebe, I tend to agree with Piper."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll let it go, but I know what I saw and there was an attack here, you'll see."

Piper sighed and looked at me. "Alright, for your sake I actually hope you're right."

I looked down at my watch to see what time it was and was shocked. It was noon, hadn't it just been earlier in the day. I shook my head to clear it. That was just nonsense, I'm sure I just hadn't been paying attention to the time that's all.

"Come on, let's go have some lunch," Piper said also noticing what time it was.

We all agreed and headed into the kitchen, each of us putting something together for lunch. None of us had had to work today seeing as it was a weekend, so we where pretty much free to do whatever we pleased. We fixed lunch up and then brought it into the other room, enjoying the food and company as we ate lunch. When we had finished we all grabbed some dishes and started bringing them into the kitchen and washing them.

"So are we good than, I mean about what happened earlier. We can just forget about it, at least for now?" I asked as we where putting away the dishes.

"Yea we're…." Piper started to say as she dropped a plate. "Crap," she added as it fell. She threw up her hands to freeze it before it fell, but to all our surprises it just fell to the ground and shattered. Piper's eyes got wide and she looked up at me.

"Piper, where you trying to freeze it?" I said quietly.

Piper ignored my question and grabbed another plate, throwing it up in the air and trying to freeze it. When she failed to save that one from breaking she started to panic. I went over to her trying to calm her down.

"What's going on here," I muttered as I tried to calm her down.

"Cup," Paige said holding out her hand trying to bring a cup that was sitting on the counter to her from across the room. Nothing happened. "Cup. Cup."

I looked over at Paige and saw a look of horror on her face. Neither one of them had powers, well active powers, I wasn't sure about spell casting abilities. If neither one of them had powers that must mean mine are gone too. I tried to keep from panicking deciding that the two who we knew for sure didn't have powers could do all the panicking, I mean we didn't know for sure whether I still had mine or not.

"I think you where right about that attack Phoebe," Paige said quietly as she started to calm down slightly.

I looked over at her and I wasn't able to place what I saw reflected on her face. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I think it's safe to assume that you've lost your premonitions," Piper said to me finally. She had finally calmed down, as had Paige.

"Yea, I agree, but that doesn't tell us what we're going to do about it," I said quietly.

I looked between Paige and Piper, both whom looked like they where thinking very hard about what our course of action should be.

"This could be a good thing," Paige said after a considerable silence had befallen us all.

"A good thing, we've lost our powers, how is that good!" I exploded.

My explosion didn't seem to faze Paige in the least she just continued looking at me waiting to see if I was going to say anything else. When she was pretty confidant that I wasn't going to she continued.

"Well this could be our chance to have normal lives, without magic, without demons, without elders."

I looked at her, considering the possibility.

"No, that wouldn't work," Piper said, slight disbelieve in her voice at her own words. "Demons would still attack us, probably more if they knew we couldn't defend ourselves and what about the innocents?"

"Phoebe remembers an attack, but neither of us do. I think there was an attack and the demon managed to get rid of our powers somehow, so naturally I think it is safe to assume that if we where to be killed, we would already be dead."

Piper seemed to be considering the proposal while I was already gun ho on the idea, ready to try it out for a bit anyway. Almost loosing my sisters was playing a huge part in my quick acceptance of Paige's idea. I was not ready to loose either of them.

"You still haven't answered about the innocents, and what about Leo?"

"Well what good are we going to do innocents without powers, and as for Leo maybe we can convince him to come with us."

Piper seemed to consider again, although she looked more willing now than ever. I was guessing she was trying to come up with something else that we would be missing but was failing. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it again, as if thinking better of it.

"I'm in," I said after Piper was silent for a few more moments.

"I say we give it a try. If we don't like it then we can come up with a way to get our powers back. Doing this seems easier than getting them back."

"Easier?" Piper said finding something else to add into her side of this. "So your just doing this cause it's easier. Since when do we go for the easy way out?"

Paige sighed. "Look, I just want a break, how bout you give it a try and then if you don't like it we'll work on getting out powers back, deal?"

Piper looked between Paige and me, considering very carefully and for the last time the proposal.

"Fine," she said resigning, "I'm in, for now anyway, but we tell Leo."

"Deal," Paige and I agreed.

"We'll see if Leo will come too, if not then we have to try and convince him not to tell the elders."

Piper nodded. "I'll tell him, alone. I'll try and get him to come with us, wherever we go. I think this is going to be a lot harder than you think it will you two."

"Probably, things usually are," I said smiling.

"I'll go talk to him and then we can work on what we're going to do to get away from anything and everything having to do with magic," Piper said starting to walk toward the door.

"Alright, sounds good," Paige said smiling.

"Oh, and by the way," Piper said turning around when she reached the door, "If we have to get rid of the manor, I absolutely refuse to go through with this. I will not get rid of this place no matter what, that is a deal breaker."

"Sounds like a good deal breaker," I said realizing that should it come down to it, I would never do anything that would involve loosing the manor. Paige apparently felt the same way for she agreed without any hesitation.

"Good, then I'll be back after I talk to Leo. You two can talk about what we might do to get away from it all. I'll be back soon."

With that Piper left without another word and Paige and I where left there to discuss our plans, while Piper went upstairs to call Leo and discuss what had happened with him.


End file.
